Wolfish Behaviour
by elephantimelordemsofOz
Summary: At the age of three, Elsa is abandoned in a clearing. She is discovered by a wolf pack who take her in and raise her. Eighteen years later, Anna discovers her and brings her back to Arendelle where she attempts to transform Elsa into the elegant woman she believes her to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :)**

**An idea I had when walking earlier and I hope you like it :)**

**I'm afraid I can't promise regular updates :( But I shall update when I can :)**

**I don't own Frozen. **

"Her power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger. She must learn to control it, fear will be her enemy". The King's eyes widened as he listened to the old troll's words. He moved his gaze to his wife who was holding their three year old sleeping daughter. Ever since she was born, Elsa had always been unnaturally cold and the King and Queen never questioned it. However that morning, something unusual had happened.

When the Queen walked into her daughter's bedroom, Elsa was awake as usual. Standing in her cot, she waited patiently for her mother to pick her up.

"Good morning darling" the Queen greeted her happily.

"Mama!" Elsa shouted cheerfully and began to bounce up and down, clinging onto the rails for support. The Queen began to laugh at her daughter's behaviour. She reached down carefully to pick her up but quickly gasped at what she saw. Ice was escaping from under her daughter's hands, spreading along the rail and freezing the cot. Elsa seemed unfazed by the sudden drop in temperature.

"Charles!" the Queen called for her husband.

Hearing the distress in his wife's voice, Charles hurried into his daughter's bedroom. "What's the matter Susannah?" Without saying a word, Susannah pointed at their daughter's cot. The King took one look and then headed for the doorway.

"Charles, where are you going?"

"I know where we have to go".

He returned with a map. "Bring Elsa, we'll leave this evening".

"And there's no way at all to remove these powers from her?" the King asked.

"I'm afraid not your majesty. If Elsa had been cursed, then yes but your daughter was born with these powers, they are part of her. If you did find a way to remove them, she would die".

"Thank you for your help, we should probably return to Arendelle". He bid his goodbyes to the trolls, then he and the Queen walked back to their horses. They left the clearing and began the long ride back to their home.

A few hours later, the King halted his horse, causing his wife to do the same. He dismounted and walked over to her, taking Elsa from Susannah's arms.

"Charles, what are you doing?"

"We can't take her back to Arendelle".

"What on earth do you mean?" Susannah questioned, shocked by his words.

"You heard what Pabbie said, her power is only going to grow. She's a danger to Arendelle and as the King and Queen, we have to put the safety of our people first and besides, what if she hurts our other child when they're born?"

"You can't just leave her here! She's three years old!"

"I'm afraid I can and I must". He walked over to a bank and placed her down in the snow. Susannah jumped down from her horse and ran after him. Before she could reach down and pick up her daughter, Charles enveloped her into a tight hug, pulling her away and back to her horse. She struggled against his grip, shouting in his face, tears pouring out of her eyes, fists hammering his chest. The King however, wouldn't let her go. "Susannah, please".

"No!" she screamed. When she refused to stop, Charles picked her up by her waist and placed her over his shoulder. "Charles, put me down!" He didn't. The commotion her parents were making had woken Elsa by now. They had made it back to the horses by now. The King put his wife on his horse before sitting behind her, securing one arm around her so that she couldn't escape and grabbing the reins of the two horses with the other. As she saw her parents leaving without her, Elsa stood up and began to run as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Mama, Papa!" she cried.

"Elsa!" her mother screamed back, her daughter disappeared from view.

Elsa wasn't sure how long she sat in the snow crying. After her parents had left, she settled herself down by a tree and wept. Unknown to the platinum blonde girl, her crying had attracted the attention of a nearby wolf. Following the sound, the animal came across Elsa. Seeing her sorrow, the wolf padded over and sniffed at the girl. Elsa looked up and was greeted with a curious grey and white face. At first she was worried but slowly, Elsa reached forward and with a gentle hand, stroked the soft grey fur, leaving a small layer of frost behind. Now realising that each other wasn't a threat, the wolf nuzzled into Elsa's shoulder. She let out a small giggle and snuggled into the fur. They stayed like this for a few minutes before the animal stood and began to walk away. When they noticed that Elsa wasn't following, they walked back to her and gave her a nudge with their head. Elsa stood and when the wolf walked off again, she followed in their paw prints.

After a short walk, they had arrived at the entrance of a den. The wolf continued into it and so did Elsa. She looked around and took in her surroundings. At the back of the den, four more wolves slept soundly. Stood in front of them was another wolf, the largest of the pack. He approached Elsa cautiously, teeth bared. However, before it had the chance to attack, the wolf which had found Elsa stepped in between them, growling at the other wolf. A few wolfish noises were made between the two and when silence fell, the bigger wolf hid its teeth and approached Elsa again, this time curious. He walked up to her and sniffed her. Seeing that she meant no harm, he walked away and settled down to sleep. Elsa was certain he gave her a small wolfish smile. The other wolf followed suit and then so did Elsa. She settled down and copying the other wolves, curled up into the warmth.

"She's beautiful". Charles held his new born daughter in his arms, gazing into her bright teal eyes.

"Yes" Susannah replied, gazing into the distance. Charles sighed.

"I know you're still upset about Elsa but that was months ago".

Anger began to boil inside of her. "How can you say that? She was our daughter and you just left her to die in the snow".

"I did what I thought was best for the Kingdom and our people".

"So you keep saying".

"Look, can we just let this go? At least for today, it's our daughter's birthday, speaking of which, what are we going to call her?"

"Anna".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys :)**

**Oh my goodness! I did not expect this story to take off like that! You guys are all AMAZING! :D**

**Thank you to everyone who has viewed this story, favourited and followed it and also to TheQueenOfWinds, Claire Cooper, Lany19, fatat18 and the guest for reviewing! :D**

**Guest: I'm afraid their parents will die like in the film. I thought long and hard about whether the plot would work with them alive and in the end I decided it wouldn't. Sorry. **

**I have some good news - I have a week off college so I should be able to update at least once this week, hopefully more. We shall see :)**

**In this chapter and possibly in future chapters, speech in italics is where the wolves and/or Elsa is speaking in wolf speak :)**

**I do not own Frozen. **

_Chapter Two:_

As the years past, Elsa was quickly accepted by the wolf pack and they began to raise her as one of their own cubs. They taught her how to hunt, communicate, eat and behave and day by day, Elsa became more wolf like and slowly left her humanity behind. From her young age, the platinum blonde looked up to the wolves, copying their every move, especially their movement and by about the age of five, Elsa had abandoned walking on two legs. Despite this however, she never forgot the little English she knew.

As for her powers, Elsa had learned roughly how to control them and she had great fun experimenting to see what she could do. The platinum blonde still had trouble with control however, when she was in an emotional state e.g. upset, angry, worried or excited but on the whole, Elsa had grown to love her gift. To the wolves, Elsa's powers were a tool and an extra method of protection should the pack be ambushed. Especially when hunting, her icy magic was extremely useful. Once the wolves had singled out their prey and had it surrounded, Elsa would freeze it to the ground, allowing her family to attack. To begin with, eating raw meat had made Elsa sick but as she continued to eat it, her body began to build up a resistance. Within a few months, the girl could eat with the rest of the pack.

Anna on the other hand was growing up in Arendelle Castle, busy learning how to run the kingdom for one day, she would become Queen Anna of Arendelle. However, this was a title Anna did not want. She didn't want to be responsible for the safety of 41,655 people. She could barely look after herself. No. What Anna wanted was to be free. Free like the wolves she heard howling every night from her bedroom window.

The young princess wasn't completely shut in. The King and Queen saw great importance in Anna getting to know her people so once a week, Anna was allowed into the town with Gerda her maid. It was on these visits that Anna had met and befriended a young ice harvester called Kristoff. She was glad of his company as back in the castle, Anna was terribly lonely. With her mother and father busy running the Kingdom and no brothers or sisters to play with, Anna was left to entertain herself. One day when she was fifteen, Charles and Susannah went to speak to Anna.

"Anna dear" her mother began, "your father and I will be going away for two weeks to your cousins wedding in Corona and he believes". The King cleared his throat. "We believe that this would be a good opportunity for you to have a practice at running the Kingdom".

"Wait, what?" Anna answered.

"It would be good for you to get some proper ruling experience" her father continued.

"But I'm only fifteen, I'm too young to rule".

"Full time yes, but this will only be temporary".

"I'm afraid your father's decision is final Anna, he ignored everything I said on the matter". Anna noted her mother's expression as she spoke these words. Although she kept eye contact with her daughter, she was looking straight through her rather than at her. Her mother often had these moments Anna had realised. It was almost like she believed Anna to be someone else or that she was missing something. Her father talking again brought both women back to reality.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning and shall be back in two weeks".

But they never returned.

Three days into Anna's temporary rein, an express message was received. The ship which had been transporting the King and Queen had been lost at sea. A rescue party had been sent but it was too late. The ship had gone down with no survivors. On receiving this news, Anna immediately terminated her rule and went into mourning. As she was still too young to take over the throne, the council took over.

**_Three Years Later…_**

Elsa, now twenty-one ran through the woods on all fours. It was nearing winter. The wind blew through her hair, causing her to smile. She loved this feeling. The girl was heading back to the den. It was her turn to look after it whilst the others went hunting. As she crossed the small river which ran through the woods, she stopped. Something wasn't right. Something was different. This part of the woods smelled wrong. As she had grown, Elsa's sense of hearing and sense of smell had improved greatly as her family had taught her how to identify and track using her sense of smell. Placing her face to the ground, Elsa inhaled deeply. The aroma of grass and earth filled her nose but there was something else there as well. It smelled like a human.

Following the scent, Elsa abandoned her path and disappeared further into the forest. After a few minutes, the platinum blonde came across a clearing. Here, the scent was very strong. She stopped and looked up. Lying in the grass in front of her was a girl. She looked around the same age as Elsa, a bit younger maybe. Strawberry blonde hair tied into two braids hung over her shoulders but her eyes were shut. Slowly, Elsa tucked a stray hair of her wild mane behind her ear and bent down, resting her head on the girl's chest. She could hear a faint heartbeat. She was alive. Carefully, the platinum blonde placed her hand on her cheek. The strawberry blonde was freezing. Elsa came to the conclusion that she was unconscious. Lying on the ground, Elsa nuzzled her way under the girl until she was on top of her back. The platinum blonde then stood up, carrying the strawberry blonde with her and continued on her way back to the den.

When she arrived, her home was empty apart from one wolf. This wolf was the one who found Elsa when she was young and Elsa had come to see this wolf as her mother. She looked up as she entered the den, sensing that something was different. Elsa made her way to the back of the cave, placing her was far away from the cold as possible. The wolf went up to her and sniffed her before turning to Elsa.

_"Who's this?" _

_"I don't know, I found her in the woods. She's unconscious"._

_"She's human, what if she attacks us?" _

_"She has no weapons"._

_"I'm not sure about this Elsa"._

_"Please can she just stay a night?" _

_"Elsa…"_

_"Please?"_

_"Alright, but just one night and she's your responsibility"._

The sound of low murmuring awoke Anna. She groaned as she sat up, placing a hand to her head. This caught the attention of Elsa and the wolf. The two of them walked over to Anna, Elsa tilting her head to one side as she observed the girl in front of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Anna questioned. Elsa didn't move, only blinked. Remembering her small amount of English, the platinum blonde attempted to communicate.

"Who, you?"

Anna looked at her, processing what she had just said.

"Do you mean who am I?"

Elsa nodded.

"Ok, umm… me Anna". She pointed to herself. "Who, you?" she asked, pointing at Elsa.

"Elsa". She replied. She then continued. "What you doing, in woods?"

Trying to quickly think of an excuse, Anna replied with, "I was walking and got lost".

Elsa was about to speak again when she stopped and turned to look at the entrance to the den. Five more wolves entered, dragging a carcass behind them. Once they were inside, the entire pack began to feast. Anna watched from afar, slightly sickened by the sounds of tearing flesh.

Thinking their guest was probably hungry, Elsa tore at the corpse and brought part of her share over to Anna. She dropped it at Anna's feet and sat like a dog in front of her, expecting her to eat it. The strawberry blonde eyed the meat cautiously.

"For me?" she asked Elsa.

Elsa nodded.

Reluctantly, Anna picked it up and took a bite. It took her a while to chew, the slimy texture making her choke slightly as she swallowed. However, Elsa looked satisfied.

"Umm, thanks". Anna said. Elsa smiled and returned to her dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys :D**

**Once again thank you all so much for the response this story has received! :D**

**You have all made this girl very happy! :D **

**Thank you to HunterH-shapeshifter, DoubleConsciousness, Lany19, WarThunder and peacemaker for reviewing :D**

**peacemaker: thank you :D If you would like some good stories to read, I'll happily recommend some :)**

**I do not own Frozen. **

_Chapter Three:_

It was only after the pack had finished eating that they began to notice Anna, and they weren't happy. Noticing the girl at the back of the den, the wolves began to advance on her, teeth bared and growling. Wolves had always fascinated Anna however, she had never been in such a close proximity to one wolf, let alone a whole pack. Aware that her life was now in danger, Anna slowly began to recoil as the wolves got closer and closer. When she couldn't move away anymore, Anna closed her eyes and began to curl up into a ball, waiting to feel the pain of teeth sinking into her skin.

But the pain never came. Instead she heard growling and barking.

Opening her eyes, Anna noticed a figure was now in between her and the wolves. It was Elsa. The strawberry blonde couldn't understand what she was saying at all but from the sounds she was making, it sounded like she was arguing for Anna's safety.

_"Elsa, what are you doing?"_

_"I won't let you hurt her!" _

_"But she's a human! What if she attacks us?" _

_"She has no weapons and if she wanted to hurt us, she would have already". _

_"Well she can't stay here" _

_"Just for one night, please, she has nowhere else to go". _

Reluctantly, the wolf agreed.

_"Ok, one night"_

_"Thank you!" _

_"We're going on the patrol now around our territory, check that there aren't any intruders. You stay here with this human, understood?"_

_"Understood". _

Anna continued to watch on as the pack ran out of the den, leaving Elsa behind with her.

For the first time, the strawberry blonde was able to fully look at the girl in front of her. She was wearing a light blue t shirt with matching blue trousers which stopped at her knees. The trousers were embroidered with an intricate pattern of snowflakes. This was to make running easier Anna assumed. Her hair was a wild, unkempt, platinum blonde mane which hung loose down her back and reached her waist. It looked like it hadn't been cut in years. But what really caught Anna's attention were her eyes. They were a bright cyan, unlike any colour Anna had seen before. Almost magical.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa turned her attention to Anna to show she was listening.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get your clothes from? They're beautiful". When Elsa just looked confused, Anna realised she didn't understand what she meant. "Where you" she pointed at Elsa, "Get clothes? Clothes very pretty".

Elsa smiled shyly at what she now understood to be a compliment. Excitedly, she moved closer to Anna and rolled up her sleeve to reveal the strawberry blonde's wrist. The older girl pulled it towards her and rested it her right palm. Anna watched intriguingly as Elsa made small movements in the air with her left hand and smiled when she saw the end of her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth in concentration. Her wrist suddenly felt extremely cold but she didn't move her gaze. Once Elsa was finished, on Anna's once bare wrist, now sat a bracelet made of thin strands of woven ice. It was decorated like Elsa's clothes with a wavy pattern of snowflakes.

"Oh Elsa, it's stunning! But how on earth did you do that?"

The platinum blonde made another movement with her hand, causing a light snowfall in the den, and then replied with one word.

"Magic"

It was then that Anna had a light bulb moment.

"Elsa, come with me to Arendelle. It's where you belong. You can stay with me and I can help you to be the woman you should be".

Elsa opened her mouth to reply when the sound of howls reached the ears of the two girls. The older of the two scurried over to the mouth of the den. She looked out into the woods, pin pointing the direction the cries had come from. Then without warning, she threw her head back, howled into the wind and then ran off. Anna quickly stood and followed after her.

"Elsa wait!"

But she just kept running. With a sigh, Anna pursued as fast as she could.

In a clearing not too far away from the den, a young man and a reindeer were defending themselves from a pack of wolves. Having reached the edge of a cliff, the man had grabbed a crossbow from his sled and had started firing. As much as he hated to hurt the animals, he couldn't risk them hurting either himself or his best friend.

"Sven!" he called to the reindeer, "To your left!"

Sven turned just in time to see a wolf jump in his direction. Before it could do any damage, he swung his antlers. They caught the animal in the stomach, throwing it off course.

Before too long, Elsa appeared on the scene. Seeing her family in danger, Elsa leapt into action. As each crossbow bolt was shot, she attempted to blast it away with her magic. After five bolts, Elsa saw her chance. The man was reloading when with teeth bared, Elsa went to attack. She dived for his leg, biting and gnawing and refusing to let go. The man cried out in pain before quickly aiming and firing a bolt into Elsa's shoulder. This caused Elsa to release her jaw and stagger backwards. He was about to fire at her again when Anna appeared.

"Kristoff!"

He lowered his bow.

"Anna?"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"They attacked us!"

"You were on their territory! They probably thought you were a threat!"

Whimpering to her right caught Anna's attention. The wolves were all gathered around something. She hurried over to see what it was and gasped when she saw Elsa with a hand over her left shoulder, blood pouring out between her fingers, dying her shirt a deep crimson.

"Kristoff" Anna said in low warning voice, "Did you shoot her?"

"She bit my leg!"

Anna glared at him before bending down with the pack to see if she could help. Elsa was still conscious, but only just.

"Please come with me Elsa, let me help you. If you stay here, you'll die".

"N-no, want to stay". Elsa struggled to say.

_"Elsa, go with her" _her mother spoke to her.

_"But I don't want to, I want to stay with you"_

_"She's right, if you stay here you will die and I don't want to see you die. Please, go with her, for me". _

Obeying her mother's wishes, Elsa agreed.

_"Ok"_

Her mother nuzzled Elsa's neck before moving back and fixing Anna with a stare which she understood as _"Look after my daughter"._

"I promise I'll take good care of her".

Elsa said her goodbyes to her family before they shared a howl and they ran off. Anna watched them leave before talking to Kristoff again.

"Bring Sven over here"

Kristoff led him over. Anna picked up Elsa carefully, making sure not to put too much pressure on her injury. She handed her to Kristoff before sitting behind him and then taking Elsa back into her arms. As they rode back towards Arendelle, Elsa fell asleep in Anna's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys :)**

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites and reviews, you guys are brilliant! :D**

**I apologize for not updating recently. I've had a bit of writers block, I know where I want this story to go but was having a bit of trouble putting it into words and I've been busy with theatre and college stuff but I have good news. I'm off college until the 2nd of September so I have lots of time to write and plan to update a few times before I go back :)**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Now :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

**On with the chapter :)**

They didn't reach Arendelle until the early hours of the morning. Once they arrived at the castle, Anna, with Elsa in her arms, jumped down off Sven and headed inside. Not wanting to bother the servants, she carried Elsa upstairs to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. Being able to examine the girl's shoulder properly, Anna was relieved to see that the crossbow bolt hadn't ended up too deep in and was blocking any potential major blood loss. A few minutes later, Kristoff appeared by Anna's side.

"Don't wake the doctor, but please can you go get me some bandages Kristoff?" He nodded and left the room.

He returned about ten minutes later with an arm full of material. Taking some of it in her left hand, Anna gripped the crossbow bolt with her right and pulled. As soon as the bolt was removed, the strawberry blonde pressed the linen to the wound. As she held it, Kristoff picked up another piece of bandage and tied it around Elsa's shoulder and under her arm. Once the platinum blonde's shoulder was safely wrapped, Anna picked her up again and tucked her into bed. As she made her comfortable and pulled the duvet up to her neck, Kristoff turned to speak to her.

"I left my sled back in the woods, will you be alright if I go and get it?"

"Of course I will, why do you think I wouldn't be?"

Kristoff gestured to the sleeping form of Elsa. "I don't trust her".

Anna sighed. "Kristoff, she's not a monster and anyway, she's asleep".

"Ok, but if she does hurt you…"

This made the strawberry blonde's anger rise. "She's not going to hurt me but if you're so worried, come back when you've got your sled".

"What are you going to do with her?"

"She's a human being Kristoff, just like you and me. I believe that under her wolfish behaviour, her human side is still there. I'm going to try and bring it out".

The ice harvester began to laugh. "You're serious?"

Anna looked him straight in the eyes and responded, "I'm completely serious".

The blonde man's laughter began to subside. "Come on Anna, she's a wild animal".

"You don't believe I can do it?"

"I never said…"

"In six weeks it's the annual Arendelle Ball. Here, I will introduce Elsa to the community and I'll prove you wrong Kristoff Bjorgman".

Kristoff thought for a moment. "If you can do this Anna, I'll buy you enough chocolate to fill the throne room. If you can't you have to take over ice harvesting for two weeks".

Anna stretched out her hand to Kristoff's who took it and shook it.

"You sir, have got yourself a deal".

The strawberry blonde followed the ice harvester out the door but as he turned right and headed downstairs, she turned left and headed for her bedroom. Here she changed into her pyjamas, collected her duvet and some pillows and then returned to the room Elsa was asleep in. After giving Elsa a last look, she settled down in a chair next to the bed and quickly drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Anna woke up to the sound of low growls and shuffling. She stretched and looked around the room. The duvet she had put over Elsa the following night was on the floor. Puzzled, Anna moved her gaze up to the bed and found the source of the noise. Elsa was crawling around in circles on the mattress, chewing at her shoulder, trying to remove the bandages. Anna quickly jumped up from the chair and hurried over to her.

"Oh Elsa, don't do that".

The strawberry blonde reached out to stop her and assess any damage her teeth could have caused. Thankfully, the platinum blonde hadn't managed to break through. Anna sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Elsa stayed where she was and watched her. From the slight movement of her air to the steady rise and fall of her chest, she observed every small movement. After a few minutes, she moved up to Anna and nudged her hand. When Anna didn't move it, Elsa nudged it again. This time, Anna picked up her hand and started to gently stroke Elsa's platinum blonde locks. Elsa led down and curled up, feeling content. The two girls sat there, happy in each other's company until the door to the bedroom opened and Kristoff returned. Anna turned around and greeted him.

"Told you I'd be alright".

"Ok, feisty pants".

Recognizing the scent of the ice harvester, Elsa looked up from under Anna's arm, jumped in front of her and began advancing towards and growling at Kristoff, limping slightly as she tried not to put too much weight on her left arm.

"Anna" Kristoff said, slightly worried.

"Elsa, he's not going to hurt you, he's a friend".

Elsa stopped her advances and turned to look at Anna. However, her memories from the previous night were still fresh in her mind. This was the man who had hurt her. The man who had threatened the lives of her family. No one hurt her family and got away with it. Continuing to growl, Elsa continued to move towards Kristoff. As she backed him into a corner, he grabbed the nearest thing he could find. A book lying on a nearby table. He picked it up and threw it at the platinum blonde. It caught her on her injured shoulder and caused her to collapse. Whimpering, Elsa quickly pushed herself up and limped back towards Anna, hiding behind her legs and glaring at Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted.

"What? She was going to attack me!"

"No she wasn't. Elsa is part of a pack which you threatened. She's just a bit cautious of you".

Kristoff looked at Anna, disbelieving. She sighed.

"Look I'll show you". Anna kneeled down so she was at Elsa's level, stroked her head slightly and looked into her eyes. "Elsa, this is Kristoff". She gestured to the man behind her. "I promise you, I won't let him hurt you again". The strawberry blonde turned around directed her next words at the blonde haired man. "If he does behind my back, he will seriously regret it". Anna stood up again and stood to one side. Slowly, Elsa began to move towards Kristoff again. Once she stopped, Kristoff held out a hand down towards her. Elsa sniffed it and then bit his palm. Kristoff yelped in pain and jumped away.

"What did I tell you Anna, she's a wild animal!"

"You shot her in the shoulder, you deserved that!"

Kristoff was about to respond when he thought about it. Anna had a point.

"Ok, I guess you're right". He then knelt down in front of Elsa. "I'm sorry I shot you".

At these words, the platinum blonde smiled at him and nudged his hand. He gave Anna a confused look.

"She wants you to stroke her head".

Understanding, Kristoff placed his hand on Elsa's head and began to pull his fingers through her hair. Smiling, Anna walked over to the door. "I'm going to get us all some breakfast".

Kristoff nodded in response and Anna left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys :D**

**When I updated the other day it was about half midnight and I realised today I didn't review thank so thank you to Lany19, MasterChix, Emmy333111, and the two guests for reviewing and also Lany19, KM and DoubleConsciousness for reviewing the last chapter :D **

**KM: Thank you :D**

**Elsa when she's not biting people is based on my dog Sammy. She doesn't bite but will lick your face ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**Here is chapter five :D**

Anna made her way down into the kitchens. Even though it was early in the morning, the staff were already busy preparing for the day ahead. None of them knew about what had happened the previous night and as the strawberry blonde opened the door, they were all surprised and pleased to see her.

"Princess Anna, we weren't expecting you back for another three days" Gerda said as she walked up to her. Anna smiled at the woman who had mainly looked after her after the sudden death of her parents. She wrapped her arms around her and whispered into her ear.

"Something happened and I had to come back, can you come up to the spare room in the East Wing in about half an hour?" Gerda nodded and the two parted. Anna then spoke at her normal voice so the rest of the kitchen to hear. "I lost the trail and decided to come home". She made her way over to the cupboards on the far side of the room.

"That's a shame your highness" Hildrid the cook commented. "Will you try again?"

"Maybe, I'll see if I can find any more traces and go from there".

Anna started to look through the cupboards for something she thought Elsa would eat. She'd seen her eat raw meat with her wolf pack but she couldn't take that upstairs without people asking questions. Out the corner of her left eye, she saw Hildrid starting to get things out for breakfast and quickly stopped her.

"Oh, don't worry about breakfast Hildrid. I've got some work I need to do in my study, I'll make my own and take it with me. Thank you though".

"Are you sure?"

Anna smiled at her. Hildrid cooked the best food she had ever tasted and it always pained her not to ask her to cook, but today she had no choice. "Yes, have the morning off, go and have a walk around town".

Hildrid smiled back. "Thank you your highness".

The strawberry blonde continued to search until she came across a loaf of bread and immediately thought 'toast, everyone likes toast'. With that decided, she took six pieces of bread over to the hob and placed a frying pan on one of the rings. She lit one of the rings with a match and put the slices into the pan, keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't burn. Last time Anna had tried to cook toast, it ended up with the evacuation of the entire castle and the installation of a new oven. The next day, Hildrid had offered Anna cooking lessons which she had greatly accepted.

Once she flipped the bread over, Anna collected a plate and some butter. She quickly buttered the toast and piled the slices onto the plate. She passed Hildrid again on her way out of the kitchen.

"That's a lot of toast you have there your highness".

"I'm very hungry" the strawberry blonde responded quickly and hurried on her way, hoping that Kristoff and Elsa hadn't had a fight while she was gone.

Anna arrived back at the spare room and sighed with relief when she heard no once coming from it. She opened the door and walked in to find Kristoff sat on the bed and Elsa sat in the window, looking out towards the woods.

"I made us some toast". Anna announced her presence.

"Thanks Anna" Kristoff responded as he picked up a piece and started to eat.

Elsa turned around. She could smell something new. It smelled completely different to anything the platinum blonde had ever smelled before but it smelled good. Sort of a mix between the earth after a nightfall of rain with a hint of carbon. Carefully, Elsa jumped down from her perch and moved towards the plate and hesitantly reached out and took a piece. After staring at it for a few moments, she looked to Anna who was sat next to Kristoff, munching on hers. Trying to copy her, Elsa led down on her front and held her toast between her hands in front of her. She took a small bite and began to chew, then took another bite and another before she went back to the plate to collect her second piece. Anna chuckled to herself as she watched her new friend's face light up with delight.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded at the door. Elsa's head shot up from her meal and looked tentatively at Anna. The strawberry blonde gave her a reassuring smile back before getting up and walking to the door.

"Is that you Gerda?" she asked.

"It's me" a muffled voice replied. Anna opened the door to reveal a woman standing in the doorway. "What's going on dear?" she asked in a gentle voice. Anna didn't respond, just indicated to Elsa who was sat on the floor by Kristoff, eyeing Gerda carefully however, as she saw that Anna trusted this person Elsa's face turned into a small smile. The kind woman smiled at her. "Hello".

"Hello" Elsa responded quietly. Gerda looked to Anna for an explanation which she began to give.

"This is Elsa. I passed out in the woods and she found me". As the strawberry blonde explained about Elsa, Gerda moved over to the platinum blonde girl, sat down beside her and started to tickle her behind her ear. In response to this, Elsa moved around and rested her head on Gerda's knees. When Anna reached the bit in the story of how Kristoff had shot her, Gerda smacked his legs.

"How could you Kristoff!"

"Ow! Gerda!"

Anna laughed. "You deserved that too". She then continued and finished off by explaining her plan. Hearing this, Elsa raised her head.

"What?" she asked a light frost forming on the floor by her hands.

"Only if you want to Elsa. I want to try and show you your human side, but you can go back to the woods if you want. I'm not going to force you to stay".

Elsa thought for a minute. She liked this Anna and knew she wouldn't hurt her however, her home was with her pack. The voice of her mother echoed in her head.

_"Please, go with her, for me". _

These words sparked a thought in Elsa's mind. 'If I stay here and learn the human ways, I can tell the pack and then we can be better protected from them'. With her decision made, the platinum blonde spoke again.

"Ok, but, can I visit my pack?"

"Of course you can, whenever you like".

Elsa smiled. "Thank you".

"She can speak English?" Gerda asked.

"Only a little" Anna answered. "Gerda, can you find Elsa some new clothes please, I don't know how long she's been wearing her current ones but stick to trousers and a shirt".

"Of course".

Gerda walked back towards the door and exited the room. She couldn't think why, but something about the name Elsa seemed familiar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys :)**

**I'm sorry for not updating for ages. I had a bit of writers block. I know what I want to happen in this story but I wasn't sure how to word it but I think I've got this sorted now :)**

**I'm really sorry this isn't a soon update. I'm hoping that the next chapter won't take as long to write as this one did but I'm afraid I still can't promise regular updates but I shall update when I can :)**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews:**

**Snow Wolf: Thank you :)**

**PastaLover5000: Thank you, I'm afraid not in this chapter :)**

**DoubleConsciousness: I'm glad you're liking this story. He sorted out his bite when he left Anna to sleep :)**

**KM: Thank you, food is always good :)**

**Guest: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)**

**Lany19: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Here is the update :)**

Gerda returned a few minutes later with several pairs of trousers and a couple of shirts. She walked over to the bed and laid out the options in front of them.

"I wasn't sure on sizes".

Anna turned to Elsa.

"Elsa, can you stand?"

The blonde responded by getting up off the floor and standing to her full height, holding onto the bed for a bit of support. She could stand on two legs but felt a lot safer running on all fours. Anna quickly hurried to her other side, allowing Elsa to lean on her. Gerda looked at the platinum blonde's slender frame and held up the trousers she thought would best fit her.

"Anna dear" Gerda spoke, "I think it would be best if she had a bath before she gets changed into clean clothes".

Anna thought for a moment. "You're right, could you go run her a bath?"

"Of course".

Gerda left the room again and Elsa returned to sit in the window. The view was beautiful from this window. You could see the entire town of Arendelle. Behind it was the woods and further up, the snowy mountains. Elsa had only been up there once. In one practically harsh winter, the pack had found it difficult to hunt in the woods. Nearly all the wildlife had gone into hibernation so they had to venture up into the frozen lands in search of food.

The view fascinated Elsa, she'd never seen the world outside the woods. However, something about this place seemed very familiar to her. She couldn't figure out what it was or why but she could feel it in the back of her mind, a fuzzy memory she had been trying to suppress, forget or destroy. It had almost disappeared completely, replaced with the happy times she spent with her pack but this place was somehow drawing it back from the depths.

Anna observed her from behind, watching her behaviour. Elsa didn't move, she just stared out the window. The strawberry blonde looked her up and down, following the slight waves in her platinum blonde locks. She was sure that once Elsa had washed, her hair would sparkle like the sun on newly fallen snow. For having lived in the woods, Anna was surprised that Elsa had such good posture. She was sat up tall, her back straight. She reminded Anna of her mother and the more she watched, the more she saw slight details between their two figures. Her mother had always been an elegant woman, always standing straight and tall. Feeling eyes on her, Elsa turned around and met Anna's gaze.

And Anna internally gasped.

She hadn't seen it before, but now that she thought about it, Elsa looked a lot like her mother. They had the same shape face, the same nose and the same eyes, except Elsa's were a deep cyan. She smiled at the girl who gave her a small smile back. The door opening interrupted Anna's thoughts. Gerda has returned.

"The bath is ready".

"Thank you Gerda".

Kristoff stood up.

"I'm going to feed Sven, I'll be back once you've got Elsa washed and dressed".

Anna walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you for helping me bring her back here Kristoff".

He returned the hug and smiled.

"No problem feisty pants".

Anna laughed and Kristoff left the room. Once he was gone, she walked over to Elsa. She took her by the arm and led her to the bathroom where Gerda had run the bath. Seeing the tub filled with hot water, she grinned at Anna. She hadn't washed in weeks and the thought of being clean was delightful. Gerda and Anna left Elsa alone however, Anna stayed sat by the door in case anything happened or Elsa needed help.

"I'll be outside if you need anything"

"Thank you" Elsa replied.

Once she was alone, Elsa undressed and carefully lowered herself into the hot water. She sighed with contentment as she let the water wash over her body. Taking a deep breath, she submerged herself and shook her head under the water. She came back up to the surface and breathed again, her wet hair draping over her shoulders and floating around her. Once Elsa had scrubbed off all the dirt with soap and a flannel and her naturally cold body temperature had considerably cooled the water, she stood up, stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself before calling for Anna.

"Anna, I'm out".

Upon hearing her name, Anna went back into the bathroom and led Elsa back to the bedroom where Gerda was waiting for them. She had collected a hairbrush, a couple of hairbands and sorted out which clothes she thought would fit Elsa best. Before they got Elsa dressed, Anna checked the bandages around her shoulder. Due to a life of living in the woods, Elsa had managed to build up a strong immune system therefore, the wound had already scabbed over, preventing any infection.

"It's stopped bleeding. We'll leave the bandages off and let the air get to it, it will heal quicker".

They got Elsa dressed and dried her hair. After this, Elsa sat down on the edge of the bed and Gerda brushed her long platinum waves, getting rid of all the knots. Once the brush ran smoothly through Elsa's hair, Gerda split it into three sections and plated it into a braid. Now that she was clean and able to move on her shoulder again, Elsa seemed to perk up. The next words Gerda spoke got her rather excited.

"Can I suggest you show Elsa around the castle? I can keep the rest of the staff busy and out of your way".

"Yes please Anna" Elsa spoke, eager to explore her new surroundings.

"Ok"

"Elsa… Elsa no don't run off like that!"

Showing Elsa around the castle was like trying to walk an over excited puppy. The blonde haired girl was very interested in her new surroundings and paid little attention to Anna's commands. She'd already had to stop her from chewing the leg of a chair and running into unexpected members of the household staff who Gerda hadn't managed to reach. A tour had been much harder than Anna thought it would be. However, thankfully Elsa was leaving a trail of ice behind her, meaning it didn't take Anna long to catch up to the blonde. She was unbelievably fast and Anna eventually found her in the Gallery. She was sat on one of the seats gazing up at a picture of a woman in armour sat on a white horse. Anna walked over to her and rested against the wall, catching her breath.

"You like Joan of Arc? She's my favourite painting in here".

Elsa smiled up at the painting and then up at Anna.

"I used to spend a lot of my time in here when I was a child. My parents had little time for me, they were too busy trying to run the Kingdom, I usually only saw them at meals and occasionally during the day. We tried to spend evenings as a family but it didn't always work out. I was normally either in here or playing with Gerda".

Anna was silent for a few minutes. Not really knowing what to do but having observed Anna earlier, Elsa steadily stood up and made her way over to her. She carefully lifted up her arms and wrapped them around Anna. The strawberry blonde hugged her back. Elsa liked the feeling of safety that washed over her and rested her head on Anna's shoulder. Being here with Anna felt right. She knew now that she was safe in this castle and nothing was going to hurt her.


End file.
